Rushton's Secret
by Princess Nayness
Summary: FINISHED AND COMPLETE! this is my first ever fanfic yaaay :) this is just an Obernewtyn story set after "the keeping place"... i really suck at summaries so just read :)
1. Rushton's Secret

Hey thankyou everyone for ur reviews so far :) this is just a story I wrote based on the Obernewtyn series by Isobelle Carmody (I don't own the characters or books) and it's set some time after the last book "the keeping place". It might be a bit confusing, especially if u haven't read the series lol but yeah it's my first fanfic. Hope u like… please read and review :)

Chapter 1:

Rushton's Secret

It was a bright cloudless day, rare for this time of year in the mountains, but I did not complain. I let the brilliant glow of the sun wash over me as if it was water and sighed inwardly as it warmed me up. I came out to the forest to get some peace. I couldn't stand one more accusing stare, nor Ceirwan chasing after my shadow, forcing me to eat or to get some rest. He said I was taking Dragon's memory loss too personally, just as Dameon had said. But it was Rushton who was bothering me. Why was he avoiding me? I knew the answer but couldn't bring myself to believe it. Ceirwan interrupted my thoughts when he farsent that he was on his way to bring me some food as I had missed midmeal. I couldn't help but smile, even if he was harassing me, I knew in my heart he cared for me.

"Lud Dam it Elspeth, I've been looking for ye all over Obernewtyn" Ceirwan said sarcastically from behind me.

I turned to see him standing with a cheeky grin on his face and a plate of bread and cheese in his hands. He kneeled down on the grass near where I was sitting and pushed the platter into my hands. "Eat"

I pushed the plate back in his hands and said, "I've already eaten. Katlyn fixed me some food just before when I visited Alad on the farms".

Ceirwan knew I was lying but put the plate down on the grass anyway and frowned slightly.

"Ye really should…" he stopped and looked over the bushes in front of us.

"What is it?"

I could feel him send out a probe.

"There's someone there, I ken it, but their mind is blocked" he said quietly.

At that moment I heard a branch crack and I stood immediately.

"Stay here" I sent firmly to Ceirwan.

I approached the bushes with caution, sending out my own probe, but Ceirwan was right the person's mind was defiantly shielded.

I reached my hand out to the bush and fear coursed through me, although I had no idea why. I pushed the shrubs back and saw with relief that it was only a girl of about twelve huddled in the clearing.

She looked frightened but defiant and reminded me strangely of Seely, who I had found in this very forest just a year ago. Her clothes were in tatters and her long black hair a tangled mass of dirty curls. When I looked closely I could see blood on her face mixed with dirt but could see no cuts. There were whip marks on her tiny arms and legs though and bruises on her chest.

"Are you OK?" I asked as gently as I could, reaching out my hand for her to take. She just stared at it for a long time without moving and then suddenly she looked into my eyes and pleaded, "You know Rushton! Where is he? I need him, where is he?"

I gaped at her in disbelief and shook my head.

"How do you know…?"

She grabbed my hand suddenly and I could feel her clumsily send a mental probe into my mind but I blocked her quickly.

She looked stunned. "You're a misfit too?" she gaped.

It took me a while to comprehend what she was saying. I felt Ceirwan coming up slowly behind me, carefully as if not to scare her.

"What…?" he began.

Fear ran over the girl's gentle features and I could feel her trying to coerce Ceirwan.

He trembled violently for a second but steadied himself quickly, blocking her too.

"I'm sorry," she cried, looking helpless now.

"I thought you were one of them". Ceirwan looked as confused as I felt.

She turned back to me.

"Please… Please take me to find Rushton, I…" she stopped, staring around her wildly.

"They're here!" she whispered fiercely.

"Who?" I demanded.

"The… The herders!" she gasped.

"Please take me with you, to Obernewtyn".

I gasped hardly believing my ears. How did she know so much?

With little time to decide what to do, I farsent Ceirwan to take the girl and hide in the bushes while I coerced the herders.

"At first chance run through the shortcut up to Obernewtyn" I said aloud.

"Elspeth no…" Ceirwan sent helplessly, but just as he said that I sensed a herder right behind us in the bushes.

"Run!" I hissed.

He looked around weakly then grabbed the girl's hand and ran to the bushes, as I stood ready to face the herder.

I shivered, hoping I could control my killing power if I had to and praying there was only one herder as I could sense only the one.

The herder stumbled out of the bushes, slashing the shrubs and plants around him with a small pocketknife as he went.

He spotted me and stopped dead in his tracks. Without saying a word, I tried to coerce him to turn around, the thought just occurring to me how odd it was that a lone herder was wondering around so close to Obernewtyn. The girl must be very valuable, I thought with disgust.

I looked back over to him, expecting him to be gone, but he was still there. Horrified, I concentrated on coercing him again but nothing happened. My powers weren't working. It could not of been exhaustion that was stopping me for I had done nothing to tire my powers that day. But then I looked down at his hand and realised with a sick jolt that he was wearing a demon band. I cursed myself for my stupidity and panicked, as I was not armed.

The herder ran straight for me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.

"Where is she?" he snarled.

I struggled against him but he was too strong.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed.

His eyes glittered maliciously and he shoved me to the ground. I felt Ceirwan farsend me that he was coming and I started violently begging him not to.

"He's wearing a demon band!" I sent with force.

All of a sudden a thought occurred to me. I pulled myself up with effort and grabbed the Herder's arm, groping desperately for the Demon Band but I could not reach it. He hit me hard across the face and I fell to the ground. The whole forest blurred in front of me and I felt something in my hands. I looked down, blinking to clear my vision and saw with disbelief the demon band clasped tightly in my right hand. He must not of even realised it, because the Herder ran at me again. He pulled out his knife and was aiming it at me but stopped suddenly in action and cried out in pain. Time seemed to slow impossibly and I stared in horror as the herder screamed and writhed in agony. His face stretched horribly in a silent scream and he fell onto his knees, panting. He lifted his head with great effort and fixed me with a stare that haunted me. His eyes flashed red with unimaginable hate and anger as he crawled forward on his hands and knees, grabbing my legs to pull me down to his level.

"You'll pay for this Misfit" he spat, his hands clawing at my clothes.

"You and Obernewtyn".

I stopped suddenly, feeling as if all the air had been sucked out of my body and I tried desperately to breathe.

All of a sudden I saw him keel over backwards onto the ground and lay there motionless. I gasped aloud as I had not summoned the killing power in myself, or had I? It all happened so suddenly. How did he know about Obernewtyn? I swayed on the spot, grabbing a tree branch to steady myself. I couldn't stop shaking, thinking that I'd killed him. But how did I? Unless the dark power inside me was becoming uncontrollable I thought, shaking even more. Had I really killed him?

I was answered when I heard a sob to the left of me. I looked over to see the girl in the arms of Ceirwan. She was weeping uncontrollably, saying over and over that she was sorry.

Ceirwan looked stunned but hugged her tight.

"She… she did it Elspeth. She killed him"

I paled. I'd never known anyone else to have the same killing power I possessed.

"Who is she?" I stammered.

Ceirwan hesitated for a moment. He looked up at me, his eyes bewildered.

"She says… she says she's Rushton's sister" he sent in shock.


	2. Visions and Memories

Chapter 2-

I ran straight for the healer hall, my mind reeling with the recent, terrifying memories that I'd just encountered. My mind didn't seem capable of understanding what had just happened and I felt surprisingly weak, every bone in my body aching. I didn't understand why I was in such agony, or why my head was throbbing painfully like it was going to explode.

I had a sudden vision of the herder falling to the ground in dreamlike slowness, the girl crying uncontrollably in Ceirwan's arms and the Demon band clasped tightly in my hand. As I kept reliving the dream-like moments playing over in my mind, my head was spinning so fast it blurred my vision. Suddenly, the memories sped up and I saw something else, another vision, although this one was completely different and one I had not personally experienced. It was as if I was reliving someone else's memories in a dream.

I saw a very pretty girl talking to a young man who had his back to me. I didn't recognize her straight away as she looked clean and healthy but it was defiantly the girl who had killed the herder as her eyes were unmistakeably like Rushton's and she had the same long, black hair when I had seen her. It surprised me to see how beautiful she looked and what a difference it made for her as she didn't look as skinny and lifeless as she had when I had met her. The man she was talking to pressed a small envelope in her hand and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Be careful Rosalind," he said desperately in a strangely familiar accent.

She tried to smile bravely at him but her mouth twitched nervously.

She covered quickly saying cheekily, "I promise you, I'll give this to your Elf".

I gasped, shocked and saw for the first time in my view, Matthew smile shakily at her.

"Gilaine said to farseek her when the coast is clear OK? Just promise me you won't do anything… ye know… stupid" Matthew said tentatively.

Rosalind laughed but her eyes looked raw with sadness.

"Matthew I promise. I'll miss you…" she stopped and looked around her desperately.

"It's them! Hurry Rose!" he said pushing her away frantically. The last thing I saw was Matthew's face wrought with despair and hopelessness and I wondered what had happened to them.

Without warning the memory swirled before my eyes and slowly changed into another.

This time I saw Rosalind locked in a cell; chains and shackles bound her tiny arms and legs. She looked just as I had met her near Obernewtyn though her face was brighter and her eyes full of life compared to her tortured physique. Her eyes were closed and her head lolled on her shoulders as if she were asleep but her eyes flickered and I knew she was pretending. The sound of heavy boots trudged up an old, rickety staircase in the distance and became louder as they came closer to Rosalind's cell. The footsteps echoed all around the cell and the wall of sound felt stifling as if it was pressing in on us. The sound of the boots was slow and sluggish as if the person was carrying something incredibly heavy.

Rosalind's eyes opened suddenly and sparked maliciously with disgust. She didn't struggle against her chains and it looked as if she had given up fighting a long time ago. Impossible as it is, it felt as if for a moment she looked right at me, even though it was a memory as I could feel her send feelings of bravery, compassion and happiness. I could feel her delving into her own favourite memories as if she knew what was coming and was preparing herself for whatever the guard coming to her cell would do to her. He finally reached her gate and fumbling with a key in one hand I saw that he had a three-tailed whip and an axe in his right hand. I started to feel sick, but Rosalind sent more empathy and her bravery made unexpected tears fall down my cheeks. When the guard finally opened the cell he walked over to Rosalind. Suddenly the candles lighting the room blew out as if a mighty wind swept threw the room and I could see and hear nothing but Rosalind's screams.

"Elspeth!" a startled voice cried, knocking me to my senses.

I opened my eyes hesitantly and saw that I was on the ground. My head was pounding painfully and I jumped when I felt someone's arm on my shoulder.

"Elspeth, it's me." Kella said gently.

She was kneeling beside me stroking my hair, her expression unreadable.

"What… What happened?" I asked her, pushing away her hand and trying to pull myself up.

She pushed me back down to the ground and gave me something out of her pocket.

"Eat this, it's just some herbs but it'll make your head feel better".

I ate them because I knew Kella would make me and pulled myself up to her level. The herbs must of worked straight away because my head felt clearer and wasn't painful anymore.

"See" she said imperiously with a smile. Her eyes swept over my blood stained clothes and the demon band clasped tightly in my hands.

"Lud, what happened Elspeth?" she said, her smile fading immediately.

I got up with Kella's help and made her hurry and follow me to where I had left Ceirwan and Rosalind.

Rosalind was laying limp in Ceirwan's arms, her pale skin alarmingly bright in the intense sunlight. Her tiny hands hung listlessly by her side and I realised her powers would of drained what little energy was left in her skeletal, lifeless body. I didn't notice before how malnourished she looked; especially know that I had seen what she looked like before. I was confused by the memories I had seen of her, as I had not been in contact with Rosalind and it seemed so strange and impossible that I relived some of her memories. I was explaining to Kella what I had seen but Ceirwan interrupted us.

"She fainted." Ceirwan whispered when Kella and I came closer, as if she were only resting.

I knelt down beside the strange, beautiful girl, wondering how all this had come about. Ceirwan looked at me worriedly.

"I was scared ye weren't coming back Elspeth. Something weird happened." He paused, looking down at her, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"She kind of went into a trance. I could feel waves of empathy coming out from her and…and she kept talking aloud. Saying your name Elspeth".

I stared down at her and was again confused at her powers. She had to have been the most powerful and unusual misfit we had ever met.

"I don't get it Ceirwan. She knows Matthew… she was in the land of Red Queen… she's Rushton's sister. It doesn't make sense to me" I said, my head started to throb again.

Kella's mouth opened and closed as if she didn't know what to say.

"There's only one thing we can do." Ceirwan whispered.

"Take her to Rushton." I said.


	3. Healer Hall

Chapter 3

Rushton lay asleep, arms outstretched, with his head resting gently on Rosalind's stomach. His hand held hers, soft but firm as she lay in a deep sleep, lost in her memories. He hadn't left her side in days, always there just in case she woke up. When we brought her to the healer hall he asked no questions, demanded nothing and waited patiently by her side, stroking her hair. His silence frustrated me, there was so much I wanted and needed to know but I couldn't find my voice to ask him the endless questions, and I didn't even know where to begin.

I stood silently by the window next to Rosalind's bed, staring blankly, unseeing at the world outside. The rolling fields, bright sunlight and cloudless sky seemed so wrong in contrast to the dark, overwhelming atmosphere of the healer hall. I felt so suffocated by it that I could hardly breathe or think, and I had lost all concept of time and how long I had been standing there so still and stiff. Even the incredible warmth of sunlight streaming through the window failed to warm the chill that had spread through my entire body. I shivered inwardly, feeling so cold and numb to everything around me, despite the sun beaming happily down at me. At that moment everything that had happened in the past few years seemed to hit me all at once. Cameo and Jik dying, Ariel, Madam Vega and Alexi torturing Rushton and I, losing Matthew, Angina falling and Dragon's coma. I turned to leave, unable to bear the stifling darkness of the room as it slowly killed all that was meaningful in my life, but something caught my attention. On the floor next to Rosalind was a small white envelope. Heart racing, I quickly bent down to pick it up and slowly ran my fingers over one word – _Elf_. Suddenly, I felt slightly warmer inside and my hands shook as I held the letter that could be the answer to all my questions. Without hesitation I haphazardly stuffed the letter into my shirt pocket and headed for the door. I reached to turn the door handle but stopped and glanced quickly at Rushton before leaving.

"Elspeth, what are you doing here? You should be resting." Dameon said sensing my presence. He was sitting in his room, sipping from a mug of cider and staring out his window, taking in the smell, the pleasant coolness of the wind and breathing in the surroundings without seeing. Thankfully he was alone.

I ignored him, crossed swiftly across the room to where he was sitting, and stood in front of him.

"Elspeth… what is it?"

Without saying a word I pulled out the letter from my pocket and placed it in his hands. He sat there for a moment, feeling the letters E, L and F. I watched as his face transformed into shock and utter bewilderment. I knew he had heard of what had happened with Rosalind. No doubt Kella had told him but I was almost sure she hadn't told him about the visions I experienced. Even though she didn't say it, I knew Kella believed the shock was causing me to hallucinate. "It's perfectly normal… after all you've been through." She had said, her eyes full of pity.

I sat down beside Dameon and took the letter back from him, tracing the word Elf again with my fingers.

"It's from Matthew."

I could tell Dameon was shocked but he didn't question me. That's what I loved most about him. He trusted and believed in me. He didn't tell me I was crazy and that Kella was right to pity me.

He simply held my hand and said, "Read it to me."


	4. Matthew's Letter

Thanks everyone for all ur reviews they help heaps! Umm just a note: in this chapter and in some of the others the word 'ken' means 'know". Just to make it clear lol cos yea it's a bit confusing :P I figured out when I was reading the books that when matthew and anyone else with a highlander accent says ken it means know. Hehe thanks hope u enjoy! xo

_My dearest Elspeth,_

_Lud I hope this letter has reached ye safely. I ken the risk of Rosalind escaping to Obernewtyn, but she insisted and there was nothing I could do to convince her otherwise. I near died when she told me she was Rushton's sister. In all the ages of this world I would never of guessed her to be a misfit. Well, apparently she's good at hiding herself. I only knew of Rosalind as a slave girl, but once she befriended Gilaine and Bila, I sensed her watching me constantly. I must have clumsily let my shield slip one day, so anyone with talent could of read my thoughts, but I wasn't worried, because really, who was going to read my thoughts here? Except for Gilaine of course and she lets me have my privacy. I had been daydreaming of Obernewtyn, again stupidly strategising some heroic plan to escape, when I felt someone prodding at my mind. I didn't take much notice, thinking I was dreaming, as I'd often desperately dream of a misfit coming to take me home and after I moment I thought nothing of it. So I thought of you and Dameon and of Cameo…and in one of those memories Rushton was there making a speech to Obernewtyn and I heard a gasp beside me that shook me harshly, back to reality. Rosalind had been viewing my memories, though I didn't know at time. She must of seen Rushton and before I knew what was happening all the colour drained from her face, making her ghostly pale and she fell to the ground right beside me. I was surprised that no one noticed, later realising that she had coerced the guards to forget about us, and it took me all my strength to calm her down to get three words out of her. _

_She told me that when they were children, Rushton and her were parted, but she didn't tell me details. He was only young then and I'm guessing he blocked her out of his mind, or otherwise believed her to be dead. I couldn't know anymore though, she just wouldn't say. Her mind was so well guarded that I didn't press her. She had accidently let her guard slip once and all that I saw were distorted images of fire, a stake and herders. I told her of Obernewtyn… I know what your thinking, how could I trust her? You think I believe I'm in some fairytale adventure, where I'm the valiant hero and I'm trying to reunite her with Rushton for my purposes. I ken, I can be naïve, well I could be, but so much has changed Elspeth. I ken, that being here, in this place, has changed me. Seeing what these people go through, being tortured and nearly going mad from being so confined. I near lost all hope of ever seeing Obernewtyn again until I met the others. I am going to get out of here, I'm taking Gilaine back to Daffd, and I'm leaving before I get thrown into the pit like all the others, dying without a purpose. I ken there is something I must do. I ken it now. You won't believe who I saw here Elspeth. Not only did I put two and two together about Dragon, (she must come back, she is the only one who can save these people, they have no strength without her) but I saw something that made me realise my purpose. _

_I saw Ariel._

_After what he did to Cameo… I swore on her life…I… _

There were no more words.

The parchment was torn half way through.

I almost dropped the letter.

The writing had stopped so abruptly.

"What… this can't be it? Where's the rest?"

I was frantic now, turning the page over and over but finding nothing. How could it end now? Dameon let go of my hand. I felt him shaking beside me, but I was hardly taking notice. I turned to Dameon. He was always the rational, calm one. He always knew the right thing to say.

"Maybe… maybe the other half got lost… or maybe Rosalind has it." I was making excuses now… anxiously searching for a reason where the other half was.

"Elspeth…" Dameon whispered incredulously. He couldn't finish the sentence, but I caught his thought, a vision of Matthew dying and Ariel laughing his cruel, spineless laugh.

I shivered. If Dameon couldn't find hope, then hope was lost.

I'd never seen Dameon this upset before. He knew better than I that Matthew had not changed, despite what it said in the letter. The last lines haunted me. They repeated over again in my mind. Ariel's beautiful, terrible face floated before my eyes.

_"but I saw something that made me realise my purpose. I saw Ariel."_


	5. Heroes

**Chapter 5:**

"Elspeth" someone called softly from somewhere far away.

I stirred, but only slightly, determined to go back to the dreams I was living in my mind. Those lovely dreams.

For the first time in so long I dreamt of nothing but haze and mist. It was circling me like some wonderful cloud of pink dust and sprinkled upon me, making my skin tingle. Slowly the mist parted before my eyes and there was Rushton, standing in front of me. Wordlessly he reached for my hand entwining it with his. His green alluring eyes never left mine as he took my free hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. Then placing my hand on his hip he drew me in and embraced me, carefully as if I were fragile. It seemed we were standing there for an eternity as his kiss revived what energy and strength I had left in me.

"Elspeth," the voice called again, though it's tone was more persistent.

Slowly, reluctantly, I rose up the levels of consciousness to wake. I groaned, hesitantly opening one eye to find who had disturbed me.

For a moment I didn't know where I was. Then I heard Dameon's voice.

"Elspeth, you are awake." He sounded relieved. He must have sensed I was awake, and felt the waves of annoyance I was not bothering to hide from him.

Still half asleep, I blinked rapidly to restore my vision and was annoyed to find I was still in Dameon's room. I was confused though, as the room was turned sideways in my view. Craning my neck I realised I was lying on Dameon's shoulder. Jumping quickly off him, flushing with embarrassment I mumbled a barely audible "Sorry."

Dameon smiled at me but his smile didn't extend to his eyes.

"No, I am. I didn't want to wake you but it was important." He apologized.

I shook my head.

"It is ok Dameon."

"Were u dreaming?" he asked turning his head to where he sensed I was standing.

"Uh no," I said quickly.

"Why am I still here? What time is it?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. The room was dark but I assumed it was so as Dameon had closed the shutters so I could sleep.

Dameon reached over to the table near him and poured himself a cup of cidar. After taking a quick mouthful he replied, "You fell asleep after we read the letter. You were exhausted Elspeth and you needed your sleep, I couldn't wake you."

"And the time?" I asked.

"It is night… Kella came to see you about an hour ago… no you haven't missed anything, Rushton is not awake yet, neither is Rosalind" He added seeing my horrified expression.

I calmed down slightly. My thoughts returned to Matthew however. I frowned sadly.

Dameon sensing my switch of emotions flinched. I had forgotten that strong emotions affected him, being a slight empath myself I should of guarded my emotions more carefully.

"You are still dwelling on the letter." Dameon stated.

I began to pace the room, running my fingers through my hair.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked hopelessly, knowing in my heart there was little I could do.

Dameon looked slightly perplexed.

"You Elspeth don't need to do anything. You have a great responsibility to Obernewtyn."

I stopped pacing suddenly and stared at him incredulously.

"So that means we leave Matthew to die?" I asked bewildered, anger rising in my throat.

"Elspeth, you can do nothing. You do not even know where he is." His tone was even and blunt, and that shook me. It was not what I expected Dameon to say. He was there to comfort me, to say the right things I needed to hear. Dameon cared about Matthew as much as I did.

"The other piece of the letter! If I find it… his whereabouts are bound to be written in there!" I said, triumphant that there was still hope.

Dameon shook his head slowly.

"Even if you do find it, Matthew would not of written his whereabouts. Not even if he did know where he was. Matthew is determined Elspeth, determined to get Ariel for what he did to Cameo and he would not want you to know where he is because he knows too well that you will try and find him." His voice was so matter-of-fact; it made me feel sick to the stomach. I tried to read Dameon's emotions but he was so well guarded I couldn't even get a glimpse of what he was feeling. Anger was now getting the better of me.

"I don't believe what you are saying. Matthew is going to die and you are sitting there so calm! You know what he will do. He is going to do something stupid, he's going to play the hero and try to kill Ariel but Ariel will kill him! And you… you just sit there letting this happen!" my voice was shaking now and I had began to pace the room faster.

"Elspeth, I do not want Matthew to die. You underestimate him. He is a grown man now. You blame yourself for losing him."

My breathing was becoming shallow now. I laughed harshly and stopped right in front of Dameon.

"You believe he is different? Then you are a fool. He has always wanted to be a hero and he'll never change!" I spat.

Dameon was quiet for a moment. His calmness was making me livid.

"Matthew is going to die." I yelled at no one in particular.

Suddenly I felt calmness wash over me. It was a second before I realised it was Dameon's doing. All the anger and rage evaporated and I was left feeling completely empty and along. Exhausted from screaming at Daemon, I slumped gratefully into a soft armchair opposite Dameon.

"I…" I began, defeated.

"It's ok Elspeth, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I must have sounded terribly cold. The truth is I'm worried about Matthew, but I'm worried about you to. You must promise me you will not do anything too rash."

We sat in silence for a moment before I spoke.

"Why won't he speak to me?" I pouted like some awful selfish child. I didn't need to say Rushton's name. Dameon knew who I was talking about.

Dameon ran a shaky hand through his hair and I stared confused at his reaction.

"Oh Elspeth," is all he could manage.

Tears welled in my eyes, threatening to fall. Unashamed I let them fall silently as Dameon could not see me anyway. I hesitated for a moment but then gave in to everything and wordlessly I got up out of my chair and crossed over to Dameon. Pushing my self into his arms, I let myself go and all of what had happened in the past few days seemed to spill out of me in floods of tears. I cried until I was empty of all emotion and Dameon stroked my hair gently finally speaking the words I needed to hear.

"Go to Rushton."


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 6:**

"Rushton!" I called as I slid into the healer hall, grabbing onto the door for support as I stumbled through awkwardly. Once again I ran straight into Kella. She screamed out in fright but quickly composed herself when she saw it was me who had rudely ran into her. She shook her head at my unexpected behaviour.

"Shh, Elspeth! This is the healer hall!" she said under her breath, clicking her tongue at me.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, catching my breath. I had been apologizing a lot lately.

She shook her head again dismissively and forced herself to smile. She looked wearier than usual, her hair dishevelled and her clothes crinkled as if she had slept in them. I raised an eyebrow at her and seeing my expression she said, "It's been hectic here. What with Brydda's men injured and all."

"What?" I spluttered.

Kella looked as if she couldn't deal with me at the moment.

"Brydda's men, Elspeth." She sighed impatiently. For a moment I could see pain in her eyes but her anger quickly overshadowed any sadness she might of felt in that brief moment.

"That evil bastard Malik will never stop until we are all dead. Brydda's men included."

I stared at her, again bewildered and confused at what she was saying. It seemed everywhere I went, disaster and bad news followed.

I shook my head, not wanting to press her with questions. I was here to see Rushton.

"Is he awake?" I asked quickly.

"He's through there." Kella sighed, waving her hand haphazardly towards the door at the back. Before leaving I made a mental note to talk to Kella later. I had no doubt it was really the matter of Domick that was troubling her but I had no time to consol her at that moment.

With slight trepidation I opened the back door and breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Rushton awake, sitting with his back to the door, still silently stroking Rosalind's hand.

Not wanting to startle him I softly knocked on the door. It felt strangely impersonal but I didn't want to make the situation worse by storming in there, yelling at him.

Rushton swung around in his chair when he heard my knocking, his face expectant. When he saw me, however, his face changed from hopeful to disappointed.

"Elspeth, what are you doing here?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

I bit my tongue, fighting the urge to scream and yell at him, not letting my frustration get the better of me.

"You don't look so happy to see me."

"Oh, no I… I was expecting someone. Come… Come sit down." He said, tentatively pulling up a chair.

Reluctantly I sat beside him, stewing over his impersonal tone. How did it become like this? How did _we_ become like this?

"I need to talk to you…" I began but Rushton cut me off.

"Look, Elspeth something's happened. I… I can't explain it myself, but Lud I…" he trailed off, mulling over how he was going to say what he meant. His eyes darted around the room and his hands shook slightly.

"If it's about Brydda, I already know. Kella told me." I said dismissively.

I didn't mean to sound so cold but the way Rushton was acting was starting to scare me.

"No, it's not Brydda. Well… oh Lud Elspeth, Brydda found something."

"Rushton, I don't have time for this."

"Elspeth, please forget your anger towards me for one moment. This is important. There's something you must see."

At that moment, I heard the door creak open behind me. Swinging around, I caught a glimpse of someone standing outside the room. Bathed in shadow from the healer hall, I couldn't make out who they were. When they slowly stepped into the room the sunshine streaming through the window lighted the gentle features of Brydda Llewyyn. My heart skipped a beat as seeing him standing there overwhelmed me with happiness.

"Brydda…" I whispered, smiling for the first time in days.

He didn't return the smile however, but stepped aside to make room for someone else. As they stepped through shadow and into light I could just make the features of someone incredibly familiar.

Then, as they came inside I almost yelled out in shock.

I felt my jaw drop and my heart stopped beating.

The room went deadly silent and I could hear nothing as I had stopped breathing for that split second.

All I could remember was the last unbelieving word that escaped my mouth before I lost consciousness.

Standing beside Brydda was the boy I believed to be dead.

"Jik."


	7. Dameon's Love

Chapter 7

****

"She's been out for three days now." A male voice whispered.

"It's a natural mind-healing process. After a shock like that, it is no wonder her mind shut down. In time she'll wake, give her a day or two."

"She has done this to herself then?"

"Elspeth has been through a lot and seeing Jik seemed to tip her over the edge."

I was aware of voices around me but couldn't distinguish who they belonged to. I had an overwhelming feeling of weakness and my eyes felt incredibly heavy.

Slowly, my eyes flickered open and I could just barely see Brydda's and Kella's figures sitting on the edge of a bed beside me. Fortunately they had their backs to me and did not notice I was awake. I saw Brydda stand quickly and run one huge hand nervously through his beard.

"I should not of brought Jik to her so soon. I had no idea Elspeth was in such a state, otherwise I would have been more patient," He crossed over to the window and lifted it with ease, drawing in a huge breath of fresh air.

I glanced quickly out the window and saw huge black storm clouds looming over Obernewtyn, threatening to drown us.

"I just thought Elspeth would want to be the first to know. Stupid really."

By now, Kella had followed the gentle giant and placed a reassuring hand on his.

"How could you know? What I want to know is how you found Jik. We all believed him to be dead."

I sat up, eager to hear what Brydda had to say and found my upper-body ached to do so. I winced, confused, and moved my hand down to feel my ribs.

"Yes, I did to." The rebel sighed softly.

When he did not give an explanation, Kella knew not to press him.

"Where is that boy anyway?" she asked instead.

Heavy rain started to fall suddenly and Kella reached over to shut the window muttering, "It has begun."

"Jik is with Dragon," Brydda paused and seeing Kella's shocked expression added, "Yes, I have been told of her condition, her memory loss. But it is truly amazing Kella, something about that boy has triggered her memory. He was there when Elspeth first found her was he not?"

"That is true. But Dragon knew he died… well he obviously didn't did he?" she frowned in confusion. "It's just strange she remembers him and not Elspeth or I."

Brydda shrugged.

The sound of rain drumming on the roof was entrancing and staring fixated at the ceiling I seemed to forget I was there in the room. I felt as if I were listening to Brydda and Kella in a dream and didn't notice when Brydda whirled around to check on me.

"Elspeth!" he exclaimed, seeing I was awake.

Kella spun around to, smiling in relief when she saw me.

I had heard enough of what they had said to ask why I was here, so I attempted to push myself out of bed to go see Dameon.

"Elspeth, what are you doing?" Kella asked almost laughing, pushing me back down.

I resisted, but found I was too weak to fight her.

"Why?" I asked, not making sense.

Kella frowned. "You want to know why you are so weak?" she asked.

I nodded, puzzled at why words were failing me.

"Well, after you saw Jik, the shock caused you to black out and you fell to the ground pretty hard." She pointed to my chest.

Cautiously I lifted my shirt and found a large purple, circle shaped bruise near my ribs. I ran my fingers gently over it, wincing even though I had put hardly any pressure on it. My back ached the most, as I must of hit the ground backwards, the blow winding myself.

"I was scared for you Elspeth, you have healed yourself before but when I tried to drain you of energy so you could heal faster, something was resisting and it wasn't you…" she trailed off and I stared up at her, even more confused than before.

"I need to see Dameon." I told them quickly.

"You can't, you need to rest." She sounded as if going to see Dameon was laughable. I was sick of hearing I needed rest and that I expected too much of myself. But then a thought occurred to me.

"Kella, can I get something to eat? I've never been more hungry in my life."

Kella's eyes lighted up as if having an appetite was the best thing in the world.

"Of course, I'll be right back." She went to leave, and then stopped asking Brydda if he could help her.

My plan had worked, and once they had left I got out of bed, groaning with effort.

I didn't understand how falling to the ground could of hurt me this bad. The bruise on my chest confused me to. It felt like there was something Kella wasn't telling me.

Once hitting the cold floor, my bare feet felt numb as I ran as fast as I could down the hall.

Once I had realised no one else was in the hall, I slowed to a walk. It must have been midmeal, I thought as my stomach growled confirming that it was indeed time to eat. Then suddenly I heard voices ahead of me down the corridor near Dameon's room.

Pressing myself against the wall, praying the shadows would hide me, I heard the voices come closer as they eventually passed me.

"He's gone! This can't be happening." An anxious voice whispered forcefully.

"She has as well. They must be together…." The second voice trailed off as they passed out of earshot.

Once I was certain they had gone, I ran straight for Dameon's room, relief sweeping over me as I saw he was there sitting alone by his window once again.

I slid through the door, quiet as a mouse. Once closing the door behind me, certain I wasn't followed I said, "Dameon, It's me."

Startled, he turned his blind eyes towards me.

"Elspeth, what are…you are meant to be…"

"Did you hear about Jik?" I cut him off rudely.

"Oh, yes." He said simply.

I went to sit down next to Dameon. I reached over to him and holding his face in my hands, I turned his head towards me so he knew where I was sitting.

I decided to just tell Dameon how it was, no matter how abrupt I sounded.

"I'm going to find Matthew. There's nothing you can do. I'm sure Jik has answers to where he is. I'm taking him with me." I paused, not knowing what else to say. I had not even talked to Jik about this but I had already made up my mind and there was nothing anyone could do to change it.

I expected Dameon to react with a clear "No." but he said nothing.

I watched as he wringed his hands together in a nervous gesture.

"Dameon?" I asked, unsettled at his lack of reaction.

He said nothing however, but drew himself, slowly, closer to me.

Moving his hands to touch my face he slowly took in my features, like he had done on the day we left him with the Sadorians. I smiled, like I had done that day, so he could remember me that way. As his fingers slid slowly down to my lips, they lingered there for a moment before he moved his head closer to mine.

He kissed me softly on the cheek and I smiled, taking it as his way of letting me go.

However, Dameon's lips moved down to mine and he kissed me slowly, gently and I felt the overwhelming longing in his embrace.

Taken aback, I pulled away hastily, dazed with bewilderment. Then I heard the door creak shut.

My head snapped around to see Rushton standing in the doorway, eyes wide in shock.

I couldn't speak; my mouth just couldn't form words. I stared hopelessly at him, Dameon flushing with shame and embarrassment beside me as he sensed Rushton's presence.

I wondered how long he had been standing there watching us. Judging by the pain clouding his beautiful green eyes, he had been there long enough.

"I…I just thought I'd let you know…" he said, eyes fixed on the ground.

"That Dragon and Jik have gone missing."

Before I could utter a single word, he turned, slamming the door shut behind him.


	8. The Long Road

A/N: Thanks everyone again for the reviews they make me smile I luv them hehe. Seriously, a lot of the time I think what I'm writing is really crap and yea if u think anything sounds wrong or the characters don't sound believable please tell… but be gentle lol. On with the story…

Chapter 8

I walked, hands tucked deep in my coat pocket, staring fixedly at the long, empty road ahead of me. Shivering as I watched the sun slip behind the horizon, I felt, not for the first time, completely alone.

Kicking a lone pebble angrily, I listened as the sound of my bare feet hitting the ground punctured the eerie silence that was surrounding me. Not even a bird could be heard in the distance and the almost still silence gave me time to think, time that I didn't want.

What have I done? I thought, my mind swirling with the vivid memory of Dameon kissing me. He had kissed me, not the other way around. I rubbed my eyes, as if trying to erase the memory but it only became clearer. Why did Rushton have to walk in at that moment? Every time I had tried to speak to him something had come up. It had been him avoiding me not me avoiding him and now, when it suits him he has to choose the most inopportune time to come speak to me. I felt like screaming but I was so empty of emotion I could hardly breathe. I had always found love to be such a difficult, complex thing that never went the way you wanted it to. Why on earth would you pain someone by loving them? It didn't make sense to me. I had let myself go when I realised I was in love with Rushton, believing our love was different, but again I was naive. Where had love taken me? Now I was walking alone on a road to find Matthew, Dragon and Jik, with no plan at all on how to find them. Love had made me cold and alone.

"Not alone." A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I whirled around, believing myself to be hallucinating again, when I came face to face with Ceirwan. He was leading a strikingly beautiful horse I had never seen before. I could see that Ceirwan was dressed in gypsy attire, obviously for disguise and was carrying a bag of what could only be food and water.

"Ceirwan! What are you doing here?" I yelled heatedly.

"Nice to see ye to." He grinned famously.

My anger evaporated almost immediately when I realised I had nothing left in me to argue.

Ceirwan seeing me defeated so easily, looked concerned. He looked me up and down, laughing when he saw my bare feet.

"Ye are really serious about running away aren't ye? Haven't even got proper shoes or a horse. Lucky Galtha hadn't heard you'd gone otherwise he would of bolted after ye"

"I did not run away." I said indignant.

"Course not… Just thought you'd want some company is all." He smiled cheerfully.

I sighed, wondering if this was Dameon's doing.

"That's a good theory," Ceirwan said catching my thought. He scratched his head, pretending to look thoughtful.

"And yes you'd be right, he sent me. But for your own good Elspeth, look at the state your in. Yes, you definitely need me." He was laughing again now.

"I'm glad you see the humour in this Ceir."

I eyed the horse he had brought and gratefully accepted a ride.

"In all seriousness," Ceirwan begun,

"Are ye ok?"

I looked down at where he was walking beside the horse.

"Oh Ceir, I don't even know." I said truthfully.

Ceirwan looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again.

"He's going to be alright."

For a minute I was confused, not knowing whom he was referring to.

"Oh Matthew… yes."

Ceirwan smiled slightly, knowing my mind was not on Matthew.

"And Rushton, he'll be alright too."

I thought of Rushton's last words, "Just thought I'd let you know…Jik and Dragon have gone missing." Then I winced as I saw a vision of him slamming the door behind him in anger and frustration.

"Have you spoken to him?" I asked casually, trying not to sound desperately hopeful.

"Rushton? I spoke to him a bit yes."

"And…?"

Ceirwan looked uncomfortable. He folded his arms in front of him, tightly, trying to give off the impression he was cold but I knew he didn't know how to answer me.

I opened my mouth to tell him not to worry but before I could speak he said,

"He loves you Elspeth. When two people are in love, little things, stupid things, never truly get in the way of that love in the long run."

I smiled, slightly surprised at his words of wisdom. Then I caught his under thought of his love for Freya.

"Do you love her?" I asked softly.

Ceirwan's head snapped up and guessing I had read his thoughts of Freya he replied without a moment's hesitation, "More than anything."

I grinned, happy for him.

"She is truly a lucky person."

He smiled up at me, blushing.

I slipped off the horse to walk side by side with Ceirwan, pausing before asking him what was truly troubling me.

"If you caught Freya kissing someone else, what would you do?" I grimaced at how immature my question sounded. My eyes never left the ground, as I was too embarrassed to look Ceirwan in the eye.

"I guess I would talk to her about it, hear what she has to say. But I know she'd never do that."

We walked side by side in silence for what seemed like hours after that. I would never of admitted it but I was truly glad Ceirwan was with me.


	9. Desert Days

A/N : I'm pretty impressed with my updates here lol I've been pretty bored :P this is just a short chapter but yea I promise it will get more exciting after this. Hope u like! On with the story…

Chapter 9

"Fer Lud's sake, stop Elspeth."

Dragging one aching foot after the other, I ignored Ceirwan, determined to keep pace. If I stopped now, we'd never find Dragon and Jik.

Ceirwan dismounted awkwardly off his horse and grabbed me, physically making me stop.

His face grew hazy as I stared at him and before I could push him away, I slumped onto the hard, desert ground, beaten.

"Maybe we should rest for a moment." I whispered hoarsely, throat burning with unquenched thirst.

Ceirwan wordlessly reached over to his bag and took out the two bottles of water we had left, handing one to me.

I raised my eyebrow at him mockingly as if it were amusing that he was thinking of giving one of the last bottles to me.

"Just drink it." He said impatiently.

I hesitated for a split second before gratefully guzzling down the entire contents of the bottle, smiling as I poured the last two droplets over my dry cracked lips.

Wiping his hand across his forehead, Ceirwan placed our last bottle back into his bag. "What are you doing?" I asked puzzled, my voice vaguely clearer now.

I noticed Ceirwan's shirt was dripping with sweat and he licked his lips vainly before answering me.

"We have to save it… it's our last one." He said matter-of-factly.

I groaned, not being able to summon enough energy in me to argue. Gradually, I began to feel nauseated with guilt that I had drunk the whole bottle without even offering Ceirwan any. I had thought he was going to drink the last bottle.

I had no idea how long we had been out here. Days, weeks, months, I could only speculate. We had taken turns in riding Ceirwan's horse, we had walked and rode through the storms and the Days of Rain and eventually to the intense heat of what we could only guess was a desert, though it could not of been Sador. We were hopelessly lost, in an empty land that was so completely desolate from any civilisation. I couldn't say how we even came to be here. Many times, I had passed out from the severe heat, lack of food and water and Ceirwan had many times carried me, as the horse he had brought was too tired to bear me.

I lay on the solid, rocky ground, in the most uncomfortable position, but at that time I couldn't of cared less. I could of slept for a hundred years, totally oblivious to my surroundings. Ceirwan looked even more haggard than I felt, but he never complained. I squinted, straining my eyes to see him clearly, even though he was only half a metre away from me.

"Elspeth…?" he begun, his voice muddled and unclear, echoing in the vast emptiness.

I was aware of him slowly getting up, but I couldn't see him distinctly. He was only haze and mist. I closed my eyes, knowing it was pointless to keep them open as I couldn't see a thing and felt arms wrap around me, lifting me, carrying me up somewhere high. I landed on something solid and soft appreciating the warmness of its body. Reaching blindly, I felt fur beneath my fingers and pushing myself downwards to lay on top of the animal, I dozed off, dreaming of swimming in a lake with Rushton on a hot summer's day.

I woke to find myself on Ceirwan's horse and depression set in as I discovered I was not dreaming. This was real.

I looked down and saw Ceirwan, hopelessly tired, sweat soaking his clothes and shoes. With measured steps, he stumbled over rock after rock, his face set, determined, to find Dragon and Jik.

"Ceirwan, stop." I mumbled, our roles reversing.

He ignored me just as I had, moving slowly towards an invisible goal.

I began to feel dizzy, the world spinning faster than usual. I shook my head, hands shaking and palms sweaty, trying to calm myself.

I slid exhausted, off the horse and down into an expectant Ceirwan's arms.

Buckling under my weight, his body too weak to hold me, we both dropped to the ground.

Angry tears welled in my eyes and I tumbled over onto my side away from Ceirwan so he couldn't see.

"We can't do this! It's hopeless." Ceirwan was the first to voice my fears.

I turned back around to him, staring into his filthy, worn out face, knowing I must look the same.

Then turning onto my back, staring at the sky I whispered,

"I'm sorry Matthew."

Ceirwan lay his head down and ran his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry Matthew." He whispered too, tears spilling down his face.

We lay there for hours, defeated and lost, famished and fatigued, desperately wanting to go home.

"I dinna want to die like this." Ceirwan choked.

I caught his thought of Freya and the tears welling in my eyes finally fell.

Grabbing his hand, we lay there for what seemed like forever.

Then the rain fell.


	10. Days of Rain

Hey.. yay more reviews lol. Aww thanks to the person who said I have good ideas!

this ones a bit shorter than the others but yea I promise it gets more exciting in the next chapter, it's heaps long too. Anyway on with the story…

Chapter 10

****

Ceirwan burst out laughing madly, and I soon followed suit.

"I don't believe it." I yelled up at the sky, the heavy rain drowning my words.

We danced in the rain for what seemed like forever, blissfully happy and over exhausted.

Eventually, we fell asleep and when we woke we were more dazed and confused about where we were than before the rain had begun.

The rain had however given us hope, revived our worn out souls, and we continued the journey to find Matthew, Dragon and Jik.

"I remember when Matthew told me he hated the Days of Rain," I began, breaking the silence that had come about after we had walked for hours and hours.

"He said they drown a man's spirit, drag at his soul." I frowned, a strong feeling of melancholy sweeping over me.

"We'll find him… hey what's that?" Ceirwan said, his eyes squinting through the rain.

My eyes followed where Ceirwan's arm was pointing and I too could just make it something in the distance.

"Looks like a cave or somethin'."

We walked for an hour or so more before we reached what was most defiantly a cave.

Ceirwan dismounted gracefully off his horse and began to wake towards it. When he saw I wasn't following he stopped and asked why.

"This doesn't feel right." I whispered.

I shivered as I felt unexpected feelings of apprehension and foreboding rise in my stomach.

Ceirwan looked utterly confused.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it's just… well don't you find it a little strange to find a cave in the middle of a desert."

Ceirwan laughed.

"Lud Elspeth, we don't even know where we are. Out of nowhere it magically starts raining, does anythin' really surprise you now? Look, do you want me to go in th' cave first and farsend ye when I see there's nothing to worry about?"

I hesitated again before nodding.

I watched as Ceirwan disappeared inside the cave and followed wearily.

It was almost immediate, the sudden change of daylight to the near complete darkness of the cave.

I gasped as I made the transition from light to dark, and I backed into a dewy, moss covered wall in panic.

I began to breathe heavily as I tried to strain my eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Ceirwan." I called aloud.

No reply.

Feeling my way up the moist wall blindly, I began to follow the wall with measured steps, careful not to trip.

I stopped dead as I felt someone prodding in my mind.

"Elspeth, are ye ok?" Ceirwan farsent.

I sighed relief and answered, "I can't see a thing, where are you?"

There was a long pause then,

"I… I'm in some kind of opening. I followed to passage ways." His mental voice was shaky.

"Ceirwan? What's wrong? How did you follow the passageways? It's pitch black in here!"

There was another long pause.

I began to wonder what was going on, my mind reeling. I couldn't get rid of that terrible foreboding feeling.

Then, all of a sudden the passageway filled with light. I blinked, shocked to find little lanterns and torches had magically lit up.

"Ceirwan! What's going on?" I sent frantically.

"Follow the lights."


	11. The Truth

Heya! Thanks everyone HEAPS for the reviews they make me feel good J I luv em! U guys rok. k, this is a heaps long chapter and it took me like ages to do. Sorry if its like to much info at one time but yea, I keep changing it cos im not completely happy wit it. Anyway hope u like J

Chapter 11 

"Follow the lights."

I hesitated, as something about Ceirwan's blunt tone felt wrong.

There was a pause, then, "Elspeth, it's ok, just follow the lights."

My feet felt as if they were cemented to the ground and I couldn't shake the feeling of trepidation that was eating away at all my self-control.

The eerie glow that was emanating from the torches were hypnotizing and before I could even think of turning away, I began to walk up the path paved out for me by the strange lights.

It felt as if I had been walking for an age before I reached a small opening that led to a vast, dank space. The cave was covered in the same dewy moss that was casing the walls of the narrow passages, which led to it. Shivering, I pulled my jacket tighter around me, but it made little difference. It still felt unnaturally cold, as if I were standing in snow capped mountain on a winter's day.

The cave was almost completely empty, except for a man standing with his back to me, who seemed engrossed in staring at the walls. There were strange artwork and patterns covering that one wall alone that drew me in and I felt myself walking towards it unwillingly.

"Ceirwan?" I called, grateful to see him. Being alone in this place was starting to scare me.

He turned slowly to face me and I jumped to see Ariel's hauntingly beautiful face staring back at me.

"No." I whispered incredulously. I went to move backwards away from him, but found my feet were once again glued to the ground.

"Ah, we have been waiting for you." He smiled maliciously.

My heart began to race as I said the first things that came to my mind.

"What have you done with Ceirwan?"

Ariel's smile became wider and he took slow steps toward me as he spoke, his footsteps echoing in the vastness.

"Oh he is safe don't you worry. They all are."

"They?" I spluttered, my hands beginning to shake.

"Yes. Matthew, Ceirwan, Dragon. That is who you are looking for, is it not?"

He was already meters from where I was standing, and I began to back up, my feet finally obeying me.

"Jik… where is he?"

Ariel smiled again. He turned his head to the back corner of the cave, a corner that was bathed in shadow and that I had not noticed before now. Ariel made a gesture with his hands and watched my face, amused, as I saw Jik, Matthew, Dragon and Ceirwan emerge from the shadows. Jik was leading them, and as they came closer I saw that they were all bound by rope, all except Jik.

It was the first time I had seen Jik and I cursed as I came to the sick realization that Jik was also behind this.

"You bastard." I yelled fiercely.

Ariel laughed, that spine-chilling laugh that terrified me in the nightmares I had of him. It echoed off the walls, the sound caving in on me. But at that moment, nothing about Ariel frightened me. I wanted to kill him.

"Now, now, now. We don't want that." Ariel paused to grab my arm but I pulled away violently before he could touch me.

"Now Elspeth, you know I don't want to hurt you. I just need you to understand, that's all." He nodded towards my friends.

"What do you want?" I whispered furiously, trying, but not succeeding to mask my fear with anger.

"I think you know." He said simply.

I looked over to my friends. I had not imagined that this was how I would see Matthew again.

He stared up at me with apologetic eyes and I remembered his letter. Was he apologizing for going after Ariel?

"Let me let you in on a little secret," Ariel began, turning my head to face his.

"I was beginning to have doubts that you would come here."

Slapping his hand away, he laughed again, knowing he had got my attention.

"How could you know I was coming here?" I asked, terrified of hearing the answer.

"I planned it of course. But even my genius plans have faults. Dragon for instance. Taming her was harder than I had thought. Even if she does not completely remember you, she still resisted in tricking you in the desert back there."

"What?" I spat, straining my mind to remember what Ceirwan and I had gone through to get here.

Ariel smirked as he watched me struggle to comprehend what was going on.

"You were completely dazed and confused, from lack of food and water and the intense heat. That was Dragon's doing. She made the illusion of the desert to make you weak, so you would lose your way and not know where you were going. And the rain… it just came out of nowhere didn't it? You then coincidently stumbled along a cave. Hmm… my plan was working very smoothly. Too smoothly I had thought. But, here you are."

He seemed to be enjoying watching my reaction. I couldn't move or speak, I felt as if time had stopped and all I could hear was Ariel's terrible voice all around me. This was not happening. I was dreaming.

"Oh, I should really tell you how it all started shouldn't I? I am sorry, that was terribly rude of me."

All I could think as I watched Ariel, watched his lips move slowly to form a mocking smile, watched his eyes glittering with hate and satisfaction, watched his blonde angelic hair fall gracefully down his face as he moved, was how someone so beautiful could have such a rotten, evil heart.

"Rosalind delivered the letter as according to plan. The letter you so believed was from Matthew. Ah, yes, that worked too. You see, Elspeth, that letter was written by me. Oh, but don't get me wrong, Matthew did see me in the land of the Red Queen and I am sure it was in his every desire to come after me, seek revenge for his beloved Cameo, but Matthew would never have written a letter like that to you.

He would have known that you would endanger yourself to come after him. And, fortunately with my help, you did."

He paused for effect. Taking in my facial expressions, loving every minute of pain he was causing me.

"Rosalind is not aware that it was I who tortured her, who made her come to Obernewtyn to give you the letter. She believes she is helping Rushton. You see, she thinks that Rushton will die if you don't get that letter, a little mind game on my part.

So she did everything she could to get to Obernewtyn, to get to you. So then, we come to the part of Jik. He isn't really evil, Elspeth. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. But I had to make him bring Dragon here so you could follow her and know exactly where to go. But why would Jik do that?" He mockingly asked me, watching me closely for a reaction.

I stared at him unbelieving, the shock of his words making me numb to everything around me.

When I didn't give a response, he continued.

"The answer is Rosalind of course. When you believed Jik to be dead, I took him as a slave and he became very close to Rosalind. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. So he had to help me."

Ariel laughed slightly, content and pleased with himself and his plan.

I felt sick to the stomach. I was completely disconnected to my body and anger took over me.

"Why?" I yelled with so much revulsion my body shook.

"Why did you do all this? So you could have me? If I am what you want, leave everyone else out of this. Let them go." I said weakly, angry tears welling in my eyes.

In a sudden movement, Ariel pulled me in so close to him that our faces were touching.

"It's not that easy, Elspeth. Now, this is what you are going to do for me. You come with me now and tell me everything you know about the before time machines, and I won't kill your friends." He said with a nonchalant air that infuriated me. This was all a game to him.

I gasped at the mention of before time machines and struggled against him, before he pushed me away.

A thousand thoughts ran through my mind. But one in particular stuck out.

"You're the destroyer." I whispered.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not the one you seek. Is it not your beast friends that call me H'ryakta?"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"If you're not the destroyer, why do you want me?"

Ariel walked to where my friends were tied, and kneeled down beside Ceirwan, tearing off the cloth that bound his mouth.

Ceirwan spluttered and spat before looking up at me and saying,

"I'm sorry Elspeth. Please, just leave! Run away! Dinna worry about us."

My heart sank, as I knew I was left with a choice. A choice I so desperately didn't want to make.

I stared at Ariel and a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Do you think it matters if you kill them?" I said dismissively.

"Nothing will get in the way of my quest. I will never tell you what I know."

Even to me, my voice sounded shaky and unbelievable.

Ariel turned his attention on me now. He raised one eyebrow mockingly.

"Let's test that theory shall we."

Ariel pulled out a small knife from his coat pocket and tightening his grip around the knife, lifted his hand in a motion to stab Ceirwan.

"Stop!" I yelled before Ariel was halfway through the action.

He smiled up at me.

"What's that?" he mocked.

"Stop, please. I'll tell you everything." I said defeated.

"Elspeth don't!" Ceirwan pleaded.

Ariel turned and stuffed the cloth back into Ceirwan's mouth. Turning back to me he whispered.

"I don't believe you."

I shivered, his tone cutting through me like ice.

His eyes flashed red and I could tell I had insulted him.

Before I could say a word, Ariel stabbed Ceirwan in the shoulder, and I watched in horror, disbelieving as Ceirwan cried out in pain, his scream muffled by the cloth in his mouth. He fell to the ground and lay motionless, the blow rendering him unconscious.

"No!" Matthew and I screamed in unison.

I ran over to Ariel, but Jik stopped me before I could reach him, his arms wrapping around me as I kicked and struggled against him, arms flailing. The knife Ariel had been holding slipped from his hand as a result of my unexpected reaction and I smiled maliciously to myself, proud that I had scared him just a little.

"Get off me!" I yelled over and over, trying in vain to escape from Jik's grips. I screamed incoherent babble and Ariel just laughed at me.

Matthew ran over to Ceirwan, and attempted to stop the bleeding, pushing his hand down on the wound.

"Stay awake Ceirwan. Ceirwan!" he yelled shaking him.

I sent out a probe and could feel Ceirwan's life pulse fading, but he was still alive.

Ariel walked over to me as I continued to kick and scream against Jik's hold.

He carried himself confidently, with relaxed strides that made my blood boil. When he reached me, he spoke close to my face, eyes boring into mine.

"Now, I want you to pay attention while you watch Ceirwan die slowly. Never lie to me, understand? Because I will know. So, now it's decision time. And for your friend's sakes I hope you choose wisely. Are you going to come with me?"

Determined not to look at Ariel, I watched as Matthew tried in vain to wake Ceirwan, and as Dragon watched on in tears.

I wanted to scream at Ariel that I would never help him, but I couldn't bear to watch him hurt anyone else I loved.

There was nothing else I could do.

"I'll come with you." I whispered, every word causing me pain.

"Good." Ariel whispered back.

Matthew's head snapped up as he heard me give in to Ariel.

Catching my eye, he shook his head slightly and mouthed the word "No."

I turned away, unable to gaze into his imploring eyes any longer, and came face to face with Ariel again.

Jik had loosened his grip a little and I broke free as Ariel came closer to me, opening his mouth to speak again.

His words flowed over me, as I switched off to everything around me.

Disheartened, I couldn't find any way to get out of this situation. I tried to clear my mind of all scattered thoughts and just think. Think of anything. I needed more time, anything to stall Ariel.

Then, I saw in the corner of my eye, Matthew staring fixedly at the back of Ariel's feet. It took me a moment before I realized what he was looking at. The knife Ariel had dropped after stabbing Ceirwan was lying mere inches away from him.

Holding my breath, I prayed Matthew would not do the heroic thing. But the other half of me prayed he would. It was as if he was our only hope.

Ariel began to talk again but I barely heard him, I was too focused on Matthew. Realizing I might give him away I stared up at Ariel, thinking desperately of something that would stall him. Anything to give us more time.

"Rushton would not lie to me. Is Rosalind his sister or not?" I asked, giving off the impression I needed to know more of how I came to be here.

Ariel smirked and continued to answer me as I watched Matthew crawl closer to the knife.

"Of course he thinks Rosalind is his sister, but his real sister died all those years ago…" he continued on, and I watched as he spoke, also watching Matthew in the corner of my eye. He was so close now.

Suddenly without warning, Jik yelled out and Ariel spun around to find Matthew at his feet.

Before I knew what was happening, Matthew closed his hand around the knife and went to stab at Ariel but missed and got his foot instead.

Ariel screamed out in pain and used his other foot to kick Matthew's hand and I yelled out as the knife went flying out of Matthew's hand and into Dragon's lap.

She screamed in shock, Ceirwan and Ariel's blood soaking her clothes. She held up her blood stained hands in front of her eyes as I yelled out to her.

"Dragon! Please…"

She looked up at me, eyes clouded with confusion.

_Oh Lud please Dragon, please remember. I thought, panic stricken. _

She hesitated for a split second before Matthew called out to her.

Shaking her head as if coming out of a trance, Dragon took the knife in her hands and slid it over to wear I was standing. __

I bent down to pick it up and found myself face to face with Ariel, who was on the ground, nursing his foot.

I inched closer to him, as he slowly crawled away from me, leaving a trail of blood.

I was not letting him get away with this. I raised my hand high in the air but stopped suddenly when I heard a familiar voice.

"Elspeth!"

Startled, I whirled around to find Rushton at the entrance of the cave, followed by Kella and Brydda.

"Rushton?" I whispered, disbelieving, the knife sliding from my grips.

I _was _dreaming. This had to be a dream.

"How…? What are you doing here?"

Before I could be answered I heard a scrapping noise behind me and whirled around to find Ariel and the knife gone.

Searching the room frantically, I saw a quick glimpse of him dragging himself away out the back entrance to the cave. I was letting him get away.

"He can't get far." Brydda yelled before running off in the direction Ariel went.

"No!" I yelled and Brydda stopped in his tracks.

"He has the knife."

It didn't look like Brydda really cared if he had the knife or not but he stopped and whipped around to ask me, "Where's Matthew?"

I let out a scream of frustration when we found no trace of him.

I dropped to the ground, exhausted.

Matthew was gone.


	12. Knight in Shining Armour

Wow thanks for the awesome reviews! I kno I say it like all the time but I LUV them hehe. Here's sum personal messages to reviewers:

Starrgirl : omg I kno… ariel.. how cud someone so evil b so sexy haha that pic I showed u so looks like him! And u want ariel/elf tension? Lol that's scary! Ohh I was a bit mean to rushton in this one lol nah he's still cool. On a completely different note, Aww I cant wait till next Friday! I'm gunna take so many pics! And the party is gunna rock! Luv ya!

Also Thanks sooo much to MJSLSBS and Alenor for ur beautiful reviews! Oh and Alenor u asked if Ariel was a latent misfit? Umm I always thought he was too but I'm not gunna give it away hehe.

Anyway hope u enjoy :)

Chapter 12

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but roughly shook it off. Standing abruptly, I glanced around the cave quickly. Brydda and Kella were searching for Jik, who had disappeared when Ariel and Matthew had gone missing, and I took advantage of their lack of attention on me. Without a second glance I moved off towards the exit that Ariel had crawled down, walking with light steps so Brydda and Kella wouldn't notice. But someone had noticed. I felt his hand on my shoulder once more as I inched nearer to the exit.

"Elspeth, don't." he whispered.

I turned slowly to look over my shoulder, past his hand and into his eyes.

Our eyes locked there for a moment, and I could tell he was struggling with defiance to have some control on me, but I wouldn't back down.

Defeated, his eyes fell as he loosened his grip, letting his hand slide off my shoulder to hang down by his side.

It wasn't the first time I had walked away from him. I needed him to trust me, to believe in me, but he didn't understand. He never did.

I was almost at the exit when I heard footsteps behind me, echoing off the walls. I didn't need to turn around to see it was Rushton.

I stood before the entrance with bated breath bracing myself to walk through the transition from light to dark.

I had forgotten how complete the darkness was, and shivered as the unnatural coldness chilled me to the bone. Rushton's footsteps fell silent as he came into the tunnel. I sent a probe out to find him and found he was about a metre behind me.

Without warning, the eerie lights I had seen before flickered on again, filling the narrow passageway with light.

I turned to see Rushton and saw him staring wildly around at the torches. Making my way towards him, I stopped dead when the lights flickered off again, just as suddenly as they had turned on.

"Rushton?" I spoke into the darkness.

"I'm here."

I waved my hand in front of my face, but it was hopeless. I couldn't see a thing and had no sense of direction whatsoever.

"What is this place?" Rushton murmured, half fascinated, half scared out of his wits.

I shook my head, then felt incredibly stupid, remembering he couldn't see me.

We walked slowly, inching our way up and across the walls, all the while making sure we didn't trip on anything. Not being able to see the ground was the worst part. I grimaced, as with each step, I felt something different underneath my toes. Sometimes wet, other times sticky. The tunnel was almost silent, except for the sound of dripping water from somewhere above, and Rushton muttering from behind me, every time he'd take a step.

"Ah!" he shouted.

I whipped around violently and our heads collided.

"Ouch!" I muttered, rubbing my head.

"What happened? Lud, where are you?" I mumbled, reaching my arms out to grab him. They found air however, and I heard Rushton's voice from behind me and twisted around again, confused. I felt him walk past me, his leg brushing mine.

"I think I stepped in…something moist…. I think we are getting close."

"What? Where are you?" I asked puzzled. His voice sounded further away, and I had no idea how he got to be infront of me so quickly.

Before he could answer my question my head snapped up to the ceiling as the lights came back on. They flickered for a moment and I held my breath, waiting for them to fade, but they remained lit.

"Thank Lud." I whispered.

I turned to look in front of me but Rushton wasn't there.

I jumped when I felt his hand around my hips.

Whirling around to face him, he looked puzzled.

"What is it?"

"You…you were infront of me, I felt you."

Rushton arched his eyebrow.

"No, I was right here."

I shook my head again.

"Let's just keep moving. Who knows how much longer the lights will stay on."

I couldn't bear to look at the floor. I focused on the ceiling, but that, it seemed was worse. The moss that was hanging down had objects entangled in them and I swear I saw bones. Not to mention the smell that had wafted in out of nowhere. It was rancid, a mixture of blood and decay.

Then, I heard the sound that stopped my heart. Yelling and screaming echoed off the walls. The screams were never ending, ear piercing and intense.

Then the sound of water that had been dripping from the ceiling became louder. Gradually, it became so loud that it drowned the screaming out. It wasn't dripping water now; it was rushing, closing in on us, except there was not a drop of water to be seen.

"Where is that coming from?" I whispered, terrified that Matthew was trapped.

"It sounds like it's coming from ahead of…." He stopped mid sentence.

His eyes dropped to the ground and I followed suit.

"Oh Lud." I whispered.

The water we had heard had finally caught up with us. It was only up to our feet but the water level was steadily rising.

Rushton went to turn around.

"Elspeth, you have to turn back."

I stared at him incredulously.

"You're not serious! I won't leave him. We've come this far. Leave if you aren't brave enough. I'll be fine without you."

"Elspeth you'll drown! He's a grown man!"

My hands shook in anger.

"I don't have time for this! Move!" I yelled in frustration, pushing past him.

But he wouldn't budge.

"If you're going to be stupid enough to risk your life, then great. I can't leave you."

I stared at him hopelessly.

"Rushton, for Lud's sake, let me go."

For the second time that day, he let go of me, and followed like a piteous indignant dog. It took him a while to snap out of his reverie, and he went back into hero mode, stepping in front of me, to walk ahead.

We kept walking for an age before we reached a cross tunnel that had two tunnels coming off from it. Rushton, who had been walking a far way infront of me, stopped dead at the ending.

When I reached him, I gasped.

There was water spilling out from the two tunnels. It had reached our waists already.

"Are you sure?" Rushton yelled over the rushing noise of the water, his eyes imploring.

I hesitated, then answered him by pushing forward through the water.

I grabbed onto the top wall of the cave that had once been the ceiling, and ducked under into the river of water and the huge cave opening.

Rushton came in after me and cursed at the site.

The water was wild, and I found myself being pulled under by invisible forces. Stuggling to stay a float, gasping and choking for air, I saw Matthew.

He and Ariel were far out in the middle of the river slashing out at each other, half drowning.

"Elspeth!" Matthew yelled when he caught site of me.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Ariel grabbed hold of him and pushed him underneath the water.

Then the lights blew out.

"Matthew!" I screamed, panicking.

I cursed, thrashing my arms around to find Rushton. I felt what could only be his hands grab me round the middle and pulled me upwards, slightly out of the water.

All I could think about was finding Matthew. I struggled against Rushton but he held on tightly.

"We need to find the edge!" he shouted.

He was pulling me away through the water, to the other side. I had seen a ledge there before when the lights were on, that had once been a hook in the ceiling. We hit rock and he pushed and pulled me onto the ledge and out of the water.

"No! Matthew!" I yelled, trying to throw myself out into the water to find him.

Then the lights flickered back on and off continuously.

I strained my eyes through the flashing light and dark, but couldn't see Matthew anywhere. Ariel's head was bopping on top of the water, his right hand raised in the air, holding the knife.

I cursed and lashed about, trying to free myself from Rushton. He wasn't giving in.

The lights flickered once more and through the slither of light I saw someone else in the water. Then the lights flickered off finally, leaving me helpless and panicked in the darkness.

Before I could break away from Rushton, using the darkness to escape his clutches, I felt him slide away from me. Someone was pulling him downwards into the water.

"Rushton!" I yelled, my hands clawing down the rock after him.

I threw myself in after him, but was pulled under by the strong currents. It was as if the water was spinning into a whirlpool, pushing me under, drowning me.

Then, incredibly I felt hands wrap around me again. Someone was pulling me upwards. I felt something hard and sharp brush against me as they were pulling me free out of the water and back onto the ledge. As I was being dragged up onto the ledge, whatever had brushed up against me before, stabbed into me and pierced my skin and I yelled out, my hand automatically reaching for my leg. As I was hauled up, whoever had me let go suddenly and I felt my head hit hard onto the rock, knocking me out completely.

I awoke dazed and confused, staring into darkness. Then it slowly, horribly sank in where I was.

At that moment, the lights flickered on and off again, giving me enough time to see who had rescued me. The twenty families gypsy was kneeling above me, eyes darting around.

"Swallow?" I choked and spluttered.

His eyes finally rested on mine when he'd noticed I'd spoke.

"Elspeth, are you ok?"

I nodded, speechless.

I knew now wasn't the time to ask him how he got to be here.

Then, remembering words I spat out, "Matthew! Rushton!" I went to get up but Swallow pushed me back down imperiously with one hand.

"Rushton is ok. He is over the other side. We couldn't get to Matthew." He spoke softly, his eyes fixated on the ground.

The lights blew out once more.

"No… where is he?" I yelled into the dark, where I could only guess Swallow was kneeling.

"We can't get to him Elspeth. He is lost."


	13. Reunion

This chapter is for Alenor.

Chapter 13

"No."

Using my hands to push myself up, I rose to meet Swallow.

Gently, he placed his hand on my head and frowned slightly.

"He's not dead, we can still save him."

"Elspeth, just rest. There's nothing you can do for him."

I almost laughed, out of frustration more than anything. I was sick and tired of everyone telling me I was useless, that I couldn't help and that I should rest. All my life I'd rebelled against everything and everyone to prove myself and now was no exception.

I noticed Swallow was watching me intently, his expression unreadable.

"I know what your thinking and I commend you for your bravery, but this place is almost full of water. If we do not leave soon, it will not only be your friend that drowns but all of us too."

"I can't leave him. After all this time, I can't lose him. You can help me or not but I'm going after him."

We stared at each other scowling for a moment before I spoke hastily.

"Swallow, you say yourself we are running out of time! And we are just standing here!"

I had become accustomed to the lights that had been endlessly flashing on and off, illuminating Swallow's strikingly beautiful features. He gave one last desperate glance at the only exist left that was filling with water; the other exits were already flooded, and in one graceful movement, dove into the water.

Straining my eyes in the on and off darkness, I could only make out tiny figures in the distance. Swallow was nowhere to be seen and I shivered, not knowing whether to risk it and dive in myself.

After waiting a minute, I became panicky. Dancing around on the spot, my arms wrapped tightly around me, I couldn't stand to wait any longer.

I took a deep shuddering breath then jumped straight into the water.

I cried out, the water was icy cold, making my body feel numb and stiff, knocking the breath out of me.

At first I was completely bewildered as before the water had been warm, but now it seemed, was raging and bitter. Then, a thought occurred to me. Was this Dragon's doing? No it didn't make sense. She couldn't make the water so cold; she couldn't make us freeze to death.

I called out to Swallow, but it was of no use, my voice just bounced off the walls and echoed around me. I turned around and around to find someone, anyone, but no luck. It was almost as if I was completely alone.

Then at the corner of my eye I saw someone. They were struggling to stay afloat, the strange unnatural current determined to keep them under.

"Matthew!" I screamed.

I had gotten his attention, and just as he was about to turn around, someone else appeared out of nowhere, too small to be Swallow.

I watched in awe as whoever it was, was pulling Matthew away from me.

Thrashing my arms around violently, trying frantically to reach Matthew, I half swam, half dragged my self harshly through the freezing water. Through chattering teeth I yelled out again but stopped, my mouth hanging open as I saw who was with Matthew.

I was so close now and could see that it was unmistakably Jik who was pulling Matthew away from me.

"Get off him!" I spluttered, mouth full of water.

Seeing me, he let go of Matthew accidently.

After realizing what he'd done with wide eyes, he dove under after him, resurfacing a moment later with Matthew in his arms.

I yelled and cursed at him, arms flailing, trying desperately not to sink.

But Jik grabbed my arm too and pulled Matthew and I out from the water and back onto the ledge.

"What are you doing?" I raged, thinking it was part of his or Ariel's plan to keep me alive. But why Matthew?

Thinking of Matthew, I instinctively bent down to where he was lying, sprawled on the hard rock, not moving.

"Please be alive, please." I muttered over and over.

Jik bent down too and went to reach over to Matthew but I slapped his arm away violently.

"Get away from him!"

Jik looked as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"Please, Elspeth, I just want to help."

I stared at him, but all I could see was Ariel's haunting face starting back at me. I could no longer see Jik.

"You helped him, how could you." I spat scornfully.

I switched my attention from Jik to Matthew.

Placing one hand on his heart to help me concentrate, I sent out a probe to feel his life pulse. To my uttermost shock and disbelief, it was still pulsing.

"Matthew." I breathed.

As if he had heard me calling him, he opened one eye hesitantly, then the other.

His eyes turned wide in shock as he saw me and our unfortunate surroundings.

"Elspeth." He whispered hoarsely, choking and spluttering on water.

He turned to cough it all up, and once turning back around, leapt up immediately after seeing Jik.

"You!" he yelled, pointing a shaky accusing finger.

"No, please you have to let me explain." Jik implored, with begging eyes.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled, making a move to jump at Jik.

"Matthew!"

I grabbed him round the middle, stopping him mid action.

"We have to get out of here… where's Swallow?"

"Swallow?" Matthew echoed, his face transforming from wrathful to puzzled.

"I am here."

We both whipped around to find Swallow and Rushton standing at the water's edge.

"We have to hurry." Swallow announced, reaching out to push us forward.

"The exit is near full of water."

At that moment, as if by some horrible twist of fate, the lights blew out once more.

I had no idea who I was holding onto as we all swam slowly, pushing through the water.

I screamed as the water steadily reached my neck, threatening to pull me under for good.

Through another flicker of light I saw Rushton and Matthew duck underwater, through the exit. Swallow, once reaching me spoke,

"We have to dive under. Take a deep breath and swim as fast as you can through the tunnel. It is all filled with water now, but I'm guessing there will be an air pocket through the other side. Grab onto me and no matter what happens, don't let go."

I shivered, not realizing the tunnel we had came from would be filled with water.

"On the count of three ok? I'll be with you all the way. Don't let go."

I swallowed a huge lump that had been rising in my throat.

"Ok." I whispered.

"One…two…three!"


	14. Revenge

Chapter 14

My head felt as if it was going to explode as the full impact of the freezing water hit me. I gasped from the shock of it, and realized a second later that that was a stupid thing to do as I choked on a mouth full of water. Swallow, noticing that I was struggling, pulled me faster and even though we were swimming faster than before it still felt as if we were pushing through at an incredible slow speed, slow motion style.

The lights were still flickering on and off, which cast beautiful, strange shadows that danced around us. I looked above me in some hope that there was a way out, but was frustrated to find the wall of water that was pressing down on and around us was never ending. There was no light at the end of the tunnel.

I began to panic, as there was no sign of the others. I tried desperately to stay calm and concentrate on not drowning but I couldn't do it. My mind was flooded with panic.

Just as I was starting to give up hope and accept that I was going to drown, Swallow changed direction, pulling me upwards towards the never-ending wall of water that surprisingly did end. It was only a little air pocket however, but I was happy for any spared moment to get me out of the water.

As we reached the surface I gratefully sucked in a huge mouthful of air, but gasped as I realized the water was steadily rising up to our necks. Instinctively I reached both hands up and found wall. Swallow followed suit and we came to the terrible realization that we had to go back under, or otherwise drown. Swallow cursed under his breath.

"Where are the others?" I cried, frantically trying to push myself up unsuccessfully.

The water was rising fast, barely reaching my chin. I grabbed onto Swallow for support and wanted for a reply but there was none.

He looked as if he was calculating in his mind and that unnerved me to see him lost on what to do.

"Swallow!"

Being taller than me, Swallow pulled me up so the water didn't reach my mouth and without warning, dived back under, pulling me down with him.

We swam and swam, desperately trying to find and exit but we weren't having much luck. A million thoughts were running through my head. Where were the others? I was going to die. I couldn't die like this. Not now.

I felt a sinking sensation and realized I was slowly pulled downwards, but it wasn't Swallow's doing. I felt his grip loosening, and as he felt it too he whirled around as fast as he could in the water and held onto me.

It took me a moment to realize my clothes were weighing me down and we both began to peel them off me, discarding them. I was beginning to lose energy and knew I couldn't hold on much longer. Swallow felt this too and pulled me in close to him. I started to black out and barely felt Swallow shaking me. Then he kissed me, I could feel him breathing into me, felt air fill my lungs again. As I barely stayed conscious, as Swallow continued to pull me, I thought to myself that that was the second time Swallow had kissed me. It was a stupid thing to think at that time but I kept drifting on and off that I was becoming disillusioned.

Then I was free.

I crawled my way out from the water and onto dry land, collapsing softly face first, cheek to the ground. Swallow was beside me, breathing hard.

Strands of my wet hair stuck to the warm ground as I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth that was slowly edging through my body. Half of me was shaking, especially now I had gotten rid of most of my clothes. The other half of me was gradually thawing out. I turned to lie on my other cheek to face Swallow and saw him staring straight ahead of him.

He tensed then jumped up in one quick graceful movement.

Confused, I got up too and stopped dead when I saw Ariel laying sprawled on the ground just in front of us, arms held up defensively.

Matthew was standing over him, weaponless. He didn't seem to notice we were there. Rushton and Jik were standing a fair way from us, on the opposite side of the cave. Both looked surprisingly calm, watching on in silence.

I went to move towards Matthew but Swallow flung out his arm to stop me, gently holding me back.

He didn't say a word, but somehow I understood. I couldn't do anything.

The knife was in Ariel's pocket. Matthew bent down carefully to pick it up, in a nonchalant manner that stunned me.

Ariel's whole lower body was soaked with blood, and I was amazed that he had swum as he was injured so.

"This is for everyone you have hurt. For everyone I love." Matthew spoke softly.

He bent down in a kneeling position next to Ariel, and locking eyes with him whispered,

"This is for Cameo."

Ariel did not scream. He didn't even react. He just lay there motionless, blood seeping from the fresh wound around his heart.

The cave was deadly silent.

Matthew's hand shook violently and he dropped the blood soaked knife, the sound of it hitting the ground breaking the unnerving silence.

Matthew's hand didn't leave the position it was at when he dropped the knife. It just hung there in midair, not moving.

I slowly moved towards Matthew. Taking his hand in mine I helped him up. I held tight to help stop him shaking but his whole body shook terribly against mine as I drew him in.

"Come on." I said gently, leading him away.


	15. Ceirwan

Just a short chappie! The next one will b the last chapter eva.

Starrgirl: schoolies here we come!! WOOO partay! Lol the after party was so mad. U kept drinking out of my drink lol. Luv ya! P.S theres gunna b sooo many hot guys there ;) hehe

Chapter 15

****

When we reached the others, I remembered Ceirwan. When he wasn't among the rest, I automatically opened my mouth to ask, but stopped when I saw Kella.

Kella's face said it all.

She could barely look at me.

Her expression a mixture of unimaginable anger and complete anguish.

She didn't need to utter a word.

Ceirwan was so cold. I kneeled beside him where Kella had wrapped him in a white blanket, covering his whole body up till his neck.

I felt someone beside me but had no concept of how far away they were or where I was. Everything felt like a blur. A sickening, gut wrenching blur that seemed to be in slow motion.

I couldn't say goodbye. I couldn't even speak, my mouth so dry and void of words.

Unaware that I was doing so, I sent out a probe but found nothing. No life pulse. Nothing. I felt as if I was going to throw up. My body shook and before I could reach out to Ceirwan someone held on to me.

I don't know why or how that one gesture could cause me to break down but it did. It was as if whoever held on to me was telling me it was over. That Ceirwan was truly gone. It was the final word that hadn't even been spoken.

I cried and sobbed until I was dry of all emotion.

I cried so much that every sob felt agonizing and tore my insides apart.

I had no idea how long I'd been sitting there. But whoever was holding me didn't let go. When I felt I couldn't shed another tear in my life, I looked up to see Matthew beside me. I knew I looked terrible, my eyes puffy red, my throat aching, but I didn't care. Matthew looked the same. He pulled me up and I walked away, not once daring to look behind me as Brydda picked up the white bundle that was Ceirwan and put him in a gypsy style caravan. I was too dead tired to realize the caravan was there. It must have been how Rushton, Brydda and Kella had come to be here. But at that moment, I didn't really care how they had gotten here.

I felt Rushton carefully ushering me into the caravan, not saying a word. I was grateful for that because I didn't want to hear anything. Not a word. At some point I was in denial. And it was a happy place to be. But once we were on the lonely road back home, that happy place came crashing down on me.


	16. Goodbyes and Beginnings

Chapter 16

We had the funeral at Obernewtyn. It had taken us weeks to arrive but when we did I admit my heart lifted. As we came through the gates, I felt as if my heart would explode from the emotion.

We were bringing back Matthew, but we had lost Ceirwan.

I cried when we saw Dameon. He held onto Matthew and I for hours.

Rushton was still distant from me, which made my heart ache even more, but it wasn't the time to talk to him. He had things on his mind. Rosalind for one.

She wasn't his real sister and that caused him a lot of pain. I think in his heart he knew that Rosalind wasn't his sister, but he wanted her to be so badly that he convinced himself of it. But I also felt sorry for her. She had nowhere to go now. And she blamed her self harshly for the tragedy of losing Ceirwan. She locked herself in the healer hall and wouldn't come out for days, refusing food and water. Kella was the only one allowed in there, and she tried desperately to help Rosalind but she was having a hard time succeeding.

The funeral was beautiful. We buried Ceirwan in his secret spot. A spot that he and Freya had escaped to often, but no one had ever known where it was. Only Freya. Until now, when she let us in on the secret so we could all say our goodbyes to Ceirwan.

Miky and Angina soothed, playing music. They played a song they had expecially written for Ceirwan. Freya spoke, and I was amazed at how composed she was. But I knew inside she was terribly distraught. Dameon had helped ease some of her pain, but you could still see it flicker in her eyes.

Afterwards I sat alone on the grass, watching the sun creep slowly down. I pulled my dress up from where I was sitting and wrapped my arms around my knees, a sudden wind blowing in from the west, chilling me to the bones.

"Elspeth." Someone whispered from behind me.

I turned my head to see Rushton standing above me.

"Can I…?" he asked motioning with his hand to sit down.

I nodded and watched as he sat beside me in the grass, pulling his knees up in the same positon I was sitting.

I looked straight ahead, still watching the sun and could sense Rushton staring at me, at loss of what to say.

We hadn't spoke since it happened. I shuddered, as I knew Rushton was thinking of some words to console me. But I didn't need to hear it.

"I…" he paused.

I turned to stare him square in the eyes.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything Rushton."

He looked flustered.

I continued to watch him as he turned to look at the ground.

"I want to say something, Elspeth. And the fact that I can't is what worries me most."

His honesty surprised me.

"Rushton…." I began.

"No." he said softly.

I was taken aback as he lifted my chin gently to face him.

"I am a fool. I haven't been myself and I'm sorry."

I went to open my mouth but he silenced me by tilting my chin up.

"I love you, my Elspeth."

I smiled, all the worry floated away from me. Well almost all.

I began to frown.

"There is still so much that is going on. So much. Ariel is gone, yes, but still I have a lot I have to do. There's the matter of Malik's men and… this whole war between the rebels… and…. well you saying you love me isn't going to make that all better."

Rushton continued to stare at me.

"I know that. I know that nothing has changed, but what are we to do Elspeth? Dwell on all the evil, all the horrible fates that have surrounded us? I think that is a dishonour to Ceirwan. I think we have to accept all of this that's going on… but we do this together." He paused.

"Together?" he asked tentatively, in a softer tone.

I hesitated, thinking of Ceirwan and everything that had happened and was still continuing to happen. But then I stopped and smiled. Somewhere deep down I knew that what Rushton was saying was the truth.

"Together." I said grinning.

Rushton's eyes widened, as he had not expected my reaction.

Then he smiled softly, shyly before leaning in close and kissing me.

He wrapped his arms around me to shield me from the cold and we sat there for what seemed like forever, happy and content, my head on his shoulder as we watched the sun set before us.

Omg that's it!!! Lol hope u guys liked it. Tell me what you think, don't b scared to review I luv them! Im prob gunna write an O.C fiction next or somfing. I luv that show so much. Well gotta go, I really hope u liked this!


End file.
